prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
2003
This is a list of various things that took place in 2003. Significant events Unknown Dates :* - Scottish Wrestling Entertainment is founded in Scotland. :* - Rampage Pro Wrestling is founded in Warner Robins, Georgia. :* - Lucha VaVOOM is founded. Possibly the first ever promotion to feature masked wrestling and burlesque in the same event. :* - Flemish Wrestling Force is founded in Belgium. :* - Premiere Wrestling Xperience is founded in Charlotte, North Carolina first as the Carolina Wrestling Association. March :*30 - "Stone Cold" Steve Austin wrestled his final match at WrestleMania XIX against The Rock to settle a 2-0 win-loss record at a WrestleMania event. The Rock broke this record, defeating Austin for the first and last time at a WrestleMania event. This was one of the more significant matches of that event, as it was later revealed that Austin was officially retiring due to plaguing injuries sustained over the course of his 14-year career. May :*12 - "Classy" Freddie Blassie makes his final live appearance at a WWE event in his lifetime, appearing as part of an angle involving the ongoing feud between The Dudley Boyz and the Eric Bischoff-led 3-Minute Warning. As 3-Minute Warning members Rosey and Jamal ponder a possible attack of the 85-year-old Blassie (who is gravely ill), Blassie calls out to D-Von Dudley to "get the tables," which receives a huge ovation from the crowd. Following his death three weeks later, a special video tribute to Blassie -- which includes pre-recorded comments from the longtime WWF manager, ambassador and adviser; clips and photos from his career and comments from several wrestlers -- is aired. June :* - Figure 4 Wrestling University is founded in Bradford, Ontario, Canada :* - Kurt Angle returns to the WWE after 3 months off due to undergoing neck surgery for injuries sustained during his WWE Championship match at WrestleMania XIX. This marked the beginning of his face turn. Births Deaths January :*January 18 – Ed Farhat 78 (Heart failure) February :*February 10 – Curt Hennig 44 (Acute cocaine intoxication) March :*March 20 – Sailor Art Thomas 79 (Cancer) June :*June 2 – Freddie Blassie 85 October :*October 19 – Michael Hegstrand 46 (Heart attack) November :*November 6 – Mike Lockwood 32 (Suicide by deliberate overdose) December :*December 6 – Jerry Tuite 36 (Heart attack) Debuts *Aero Star January *7th - Brian Kendrick debuts in WWE (Velocity) *14th - Rodney Mack debuts in WWE (SmackDown) March *31st - Goldberg debuts in WWE (Raw) April *8th - Nathan Jones debuts in WWE (SmackDown) *28th - Sylvain Grenier makes his in-ring debut in WWE (Raw) May *13th - Zach Gowen debuts in WWE (SmackDown) *27th - The Basham Brothers debuts in WWE (SmackDown) June *2nd - Lance Cade debuts in WWE (Heat) *24th - Último Dragón debuts in WWE (SmackDown) *30th - Gail Kim debuts in WWE (Raw) August *2nd - Mickie Knuckles September *29th - Jon Heidenreich debuts in WWE (Raw) October *28th - Matt Morgan debuts in WWE (SmackDown) Events July *July 26th - PWG The Debut Show Pay-Per-View events January :* January 19 – WWE Royal Rumble February :* February 23 – WWE No Way Out March :* March 30 – WrestleMania XIX April :* April 27 – WWE Backlash May :* May 18 – WWE Judgment Day June :* June 7 – WWE Insurrextion :* June 15 – WWE Bad Blood July :* July 27 – WWE Vengeance August :* August 24 – WWE SummerSlam September :* September 21 – WWE Unforgiven October :* October 19 – WWE No Mercy November :* November 16 – WWE Survivor Series December :* December 14 – WWE Armageddon Title changes January February March *'Brock Lesner - Wrestlemania XIX - WWE championship' April May June July August September *'Goldberg - unforgiven - world hevayweight championship' October November December *'Triple H - armageddon - world hevayweight championship' Category: Wrestling Years